1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to carriers for goods and, more particularly, is directed towards such carriers that are configured to be mounted on bicycles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The high cost of fuel has made traveling by automobile relatively expensive Consequently, people have turned to alternative forms of transportation that are economical, for example bicycles. In the past, bicycles were used primarily for recreation. Today, bicycles are being used for shopping. However, due to the limited carrying capacity of bicycle mountable carriers, bicycles have not been used to any great extent for shopping or other chores that require the carrying of goods.